


Never Would I Ever

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Talk of sex, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene where Sam and Dean learn about slash fans and Sam/Dean if they were already together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 18 The Monster at the End of the This Book

 

"Hey Dean, come look at this."

 

Dean glanced over his shoulder and tossed the book on the floor. He grunted as he stood and moved to stand behind Sam, looking at the computer screen. He squinted as he read the words.

 

"Slash fans?"

 

Sam nodded. "Sam slash Dean."

 

Dean looked at his brother with wide eyes. "Do you think-"

 

"That they know?" Sam pulled up a list of the Supernatural books. "They go from when I left Stanford to when you went to Hell. They know."

 

"Jesus." Dean pulled a chair out and sat heavily, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "That's really creepy."

 

"I know." Sam turned the laptop towards him and pointed at the screen. "Someone wrote this about us."

 

Dean cautiously leaned forward and scanned page. His mouth popped open as he read.

 

"Oh god." He shivered. "Dean whimpered as Sam spit on his-"

 

"No!" Sam pulled the laptop to him and slammed the lid down. Dean chuckled.

 

" _We're_ not even that dirty, and we're the real thing."

 

Sam shook his head and looked a bit sick. "Please don't ever ask me to do that."

 

"I'm gonna ask just to make you mad."

 

"Screw you."

 


End file.
